


" you need new pants, Buck"

by Buckysthighs134



Series: chub and luv [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Button Popping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Shy, Situational Humiliation, Tight Pants, Top Steve Rogers, Weight Gain, chubby bucky, cuties in love, hurt comfort, in chubby bucky we trust, power bottom bucky barnes, weight issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: Bucky's in denial about his weight gain until he pops a button.Basically that's it.





	" you need new pants, Buck"

for the sake of this , please assume Buckaroo didn’t lose an arm. I can’t describe that beauty and giving it justice , so i don’t.

-

“You need new pants, Buck”

Bucky turned around and smirked at Steve who was sprawled naked on the bed before pulling down his shirt. “Why?” He asked. “So you can rip these off me?”

“Bucky..” Steve breathed out when the brunet crawled up to him, hovering his own body over Steve’s. 

He kissed his neck and whispered into his ears. “Shh baby” and then decided to undulate his hips over Steve’s making him groan deeply from his chest, grabbing Bucky’s hips to steady him and use his strength to turn them around, effectively knocking a breath out of the brunet’s own lungs as he looked up , pupils blown and lips parted.

Steve’s ghosted his lips over Bucky’s mouth, the smaller boy’s warm pants tickling his chin. he grabbed his wrists and pined them above his head, leaning down to capture his lips in a chaste but dirty kiss, letting his lips and tongue trail all over his chin and jaw, moving down to his neck where Steve knew he was the most sensible. 

Bucky turned his head to the side so he could meet Steve’s gaze and hold it until their lips collided in a long kiss, the brunet was literally mewling underneath him , knowing exactly what to say into the kiss for Steve to keep going.

“Ah-Fuck baby, i need you.. Блядь, Блядь, Baby .. oh give it to me..” He added as Steve bit on his collarbone. “Боже мой, Fuck baby”

“You want it , huh?” 

Bucky helplessly nodded , hair already sprawled messily onto the pillow, his mouth red from biting his own bottom lip. 

“Answer me” 

The brunet closed his eyes shut when Steve slammed his hand brutally on the side of Bucky’s left thigh making him moan deeply before taking in a deep breath and looking up at Steve with that blissful hazy gaze , mouth hung open. “ So badly Stevie” he said with a lick of his lips.

“Good boy”

-

Steve looked fondly at Bucky as he ate his breakfast, eyes barely leaving his plate. His hair was still messed up from all the pulling and whatnot, cheeks still a little bit red and Steve could definitely make out the outline of a hickey on his neck. 

He smiled at the very fresh memory ( his dick was still too sensitive to the touch), having Bucky beneath him like that was something worth praising the lord for. He really was a lucky man, he thought as he watched Bucky stand up to put both his and his boyfriend’s plate in the sink, turning on the faucet and starting to wash them. 

The blond’s eyes watched as his back moved beneath his t-shirt , how his arms did too. Steve couldn’t help but notice he had lost muscle definition in those arms. Nearly resembling those he remembered from before the war strong but soft. Coming to think of it, that was exactly how he would describe Bucky these day, strong enough to protect himself and others around him but with a newfound softness that gathered around his midsection, making it push against his shirt and down at his waistband. His thighs grew as well, the plumper they became and even more sensitive to Steve’s touches and kisses. His hips had flared a bit, a roll of fat permanently now resting on his sides creating ,as Steve could only marvel at it right now as Bucky dried the plates with a towel, the perfect .. muffin top. 

And Steve would be damned if he ever refused that kind of sweetness. 

He loved it. Everything about those softened edges brung joy to Steve , because it reminded him of old Bucky. The Bucky who, even though in time of war and depression, managed to stay this side of just pleasingly plump, rolls at his waist when he sat down, comfortable thighs to sit on when his body was bony and frail, soft bulging biceps that wrapped around him promising him a safety he’d never find in anything else, a round face that demanded kisses.

And Steve did just that when Bucky , who had finished cleaning, came to straddle his lap. The blond cupped his round cheeks together and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Kiss me you asshole” he said in a funny voice because of the cheek pinching.

Steve laughed and let go of his face and leaned up kissing him as his hands went to rest on Bucky’s sides who were spilling over the waistband as the brunet’s hands went to rest on his shoulders. 

He wanted to point out ( again) that he needed new pants, but he felt like an asshole. Bucky would buy them when he felt like needing to (He already does-Shut up Steve).

Instead he just kissed Bucky some more, smiling into the kiss when a hand slap over his ass made Bucky giggle.  
-  
They went out for the day, hands in hand , walking down the streets.

In the 40 minutes that followed leaving their apartment, Steve had bought the brunet,who now had mastered the art of puppy eyes, one hotdog, one ice-cream, a soda and another ice-cream sandwich when he had complained about the temperature being too high for him. 

“You could drink water.” Steve pointed out when they sat on a bench as Bucky took a bite out of it.

“Doesn’t taste as good as this.” He stated and Steve rolled his eyes in adoration when his eyes went from Bucky’s stained chin to his soft tummy that rounded outward in front of him.

He honestly seemed to be oblivious to these new changes.

Good. Last thing Steve wanted was for Bucky to worry about something undeniably adorable and sexy.

He only bought a finger up gathered cream from the corner of his lips to his chin and brung it back to his mouth , sucking on his finger. Bucky gave him a shoulder punch. 

“Stop it” he whined and proceeded to wipe his hands in the small paper the deli guy gave him. 

Steve only grinned brighter and brung him close by circling his shoulders with his left arm. He left his hand to stay there, thumb rubbing against the side of Bucky’s neck and let his own head roll back between his shoulder blades, Sun tickling his features. 

“Can we get lunch?” Bucky asked, interrupting the moment of tranquility that had settled between them and Steve smiled through closed eyes ,and it seems, not in control to how his right hand came to pat twice Bucky’s tummy through his shirt.

“Hungry?” he said only then cracking his eyes open looking down at his boyfriend who leaned up to kiss him on the lips. 

“yes” He eagerly stated and Steve could just smile some more at that an retrieved his hand from Bucky’s midsection and standing up extending his hand. 

“Let’s go”

-

Steve had chosen shake shack and shook his head fondly when Bucky reminded him to not forget the fries. 

“I won’t” he promised and laid a hand over Bucky’s hair. “now go find us a table , won’t you” he said and smiled wider as he watched the brunet trot his way to an empty table at the back of the restaurant.

After placing in their orders and waiting for 30 minutes in a line, he finally made his way back to his boyfriend, carrying two tray: two ShackBurger for him along with a bottle of beer that he set in front of himself and one piled up with an order of shack stack ( a cheeseburger and a ‘Schrod burger) along with an order of cheesy fries. And of course a shake. a vanilla shake. 

Steve didn’t comment on the amount of food Bucky was about to eat, since he was eating himself two burgers and a beer. But the difference being: Steve hadn’t eaten anything besides breakfast and that was four hours ago. He feared Bucky would get a stomach ache or something but he didn’t voice that worry out. Not when the brunet dogged into his burger with a hum and a quiet moan. Steve could hear it perfectly because they were sat on the same booth with Bucky on his right. He leaned down and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. God he was precious. 

Bucky looked up at him , cheeks full and a smile on his lips. 

“You are adorable.” he said and Bucky scooted closer to him dropping a kiss on Steve’s shoulder after he swallowed his bite.

Steve was taking a sip of his beer when he heard the unmistakable sound of a cling retaliating on the floor. He looked over at the source , Bucky, and found him putting down what was left of his second burger, eyes almost glassy and cheeks deeply reddening under Steve’s gaze.

“Was that..?”

“Please.. don’t” he whimpered already tugging down his shirt. 

“Bucky..” Steve called, turning to the side so he could place his left hand under Bucky’s chin, turning his head to make him look into his own eyes. His eyes had definitely something building behind them. “Bucky” 

The brunet looked down and grimaced slightly. “ I’m so sorry ,Steve. Fuck .. this is so embarrassing.” he admitted , looking up into Steve’s eyes when he tugged gently at his chin. 

“It’s okay baby, nothing wrong happened, just breath with me it’s okay.” he gave his lips a soft kiss. “ It’s okay babe”

Bucky turned his head away. “ How am i going to ..fucking walk like this?” He complained, mostly to himself, as he wrapped his arms around him.

Steve could only cup his cheeks , like he did this morning only gentler, to kiss him tenderly on the lips, not giving one care about the outside world seeing them. What mattered was Bucky, and Steve wasn’t dumb. He knew Bucky felt terrible over this small incident.

“Let me take care of that , okay?”

Bucky nodded , looking down and Steve fished his phone out ordering them an uber. 

“we’re leaving a few” he told him. “ Finish your burger.”

“I’m not ..very hungry, Stevie.” 

Steve sighed at Bucky’s shy demeanor, it was so unlike him: usually he was bossy and confident even when he was bottoming for the blond. A notification on his phone made Steve get up and shrug off his flannel, thanking god that despite the warm weather he wore a white top underneath. As they went to leave, he handed it to Bucky who thanked him quietly, wrapping it around his waist. Steve left him go fist as he wrapped the tin of fries and the half burger left in a paper , stuffing it in a bag before joining Bucky outside.

It only took a couple of second but the brunet looked about ready to jump out of his skin and Steve pushed a hand onto his lower back guiding him to the car , knowing it would make him relax to have Steve in charge of the situation. 

He gave the address to the driver and devoted the ride back home to press gentle kisses to Bucky’s temples and forehead , grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together, ghosting his lips over the knuckles and the tip of his fingers.

When they arrived, Bucky politely waited as Steve paid and then hurried back inside. As soon as the elevator stopped at their floor and the door opened, Bucky practically ran to their shared bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Steve sighed and brung a hand to his face, wiping at his forehead and knew to give the brunet some privacy. He settled on the sofa, waiting until a hand came to rest on his shoulder and Steve put his palm on it , squeezing gently. 

Bucky came to sit by side and Steve noticed he had changed to sweatpants and an oversized sweater. His thumbs were in holes in the sleeves who were covering his knuckles. 

The blond patted his own thighs and Bucky obliged , carefully placing his butt on Steve’s lap.

“You’re okay?”

 

Bucky nodded and stared down at his hands that were placed somewhere over Steve’s stomach. “ You wanna talk about it?”

Bucky shook his head a moment, not tearing off his gaze from Steve’s abdomen, before biting his lips , worriedly. “ Did you....Did you knew ?”

Steve clocked an eyebrow up and Bucky rolled his eyes in annoyance. “ That i got fat.”

“You knew didn’t you” he answered himself at Steve’s guilty face. “ Oh my god, Steve!” he pulled his hands away and crossed his arms around himself, as if shielding the view of him away and the blond felt his heart go numb. “ Why didn’t you say anything?” he reproached him. 

Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s thighs when he made a move to get off and steadied him , running his hand up his side, up his back and drawing him closer, hugging him as he pressed him against his broader chest. He rubbed at his back for a couple minutes until Bucky uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around him.

“There was nothing to say.” Steve started, his hand coming to rest on the back of Bucky’s neck. “ You were happy and i was happy and that’s all that mattered.”

Steve looked up at Bucky’s eyes as he pulled away slightly, eyes a little red and Steve wiped at his cheeks. “ You’re content with this?” He said gesturing to his midsection.

“ i’m head over heels about it.” He stated and Bucky laughed quietly , sniffling and looking down. “ You look good Buck” he then added after placing a strand of hair behind his ears. “ I’m never changing any goddamn thing about you sweetheart.”

Bucky uncrossed his arms and placed his sleeve covered hands on Steve’s shoulder who's hands went from his back to his sides, gently squeezing them. 

Bucky smiled fondly at him and captured his lips in a small kiss. “ I need new pants.”

Steve pulled him closer until their chest were flushed and bit down on Bucky’s bottom lip , drawing a moan out of him. “ you need my cock , right now.”

“Блядь.”

**Author's Note:**

> what d'you think?
> 
> ____________
> 
> Traduction:  
> Блядь =Fuck  
> Боже мой= Oh my god


End file.
